


Only You

by sweetmint



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, just soft, lapslock, the others just mentioned generally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmint/pseuds/sweetmint
Summary: his voice was small and the words were simple, but the sincerity it carried warms hoseok's heart just the same, and hoseok knew it wasn't just about the piggy back ride.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> lapslock, un-betaed, un-editted, extra-short, just soft.

"minhyukie. hey. minhyukie-yah, wake up."  
wonho called while constantly shaking the sleeping younger boy's shoulder to wake him up, it was past midnight already and the now ash-grey haired boy currently dozed off against his shoulder in the van. everyone else are already making their way into the apartment yet this pup wouldn't wake up still.

"ungg~ five more minutes hyungg."  
there came again his usual oh-so-cute whine, making hoseok almost swerved by that adorable pouty lips. but no. he wants his bed, cuddle in bed is way better than this cramped van. ops. 

"hyukkie, you wouldn't want to get locked out here, in the car park, the whole night."  
hoseok persist and carefully tugging the boy away from his shoulder before taking his hand and pulling him along to get out of the car. 

"i will piggy back you, come on."  
don't get him wrong, he is tired, so so tired. but seeing the state of his precious pup sleeping after their long schedule like this; he truly doesn't have the heart to actually wake him up.

call him whipped, but there is always that softest spot in his heart reserved for the younger. yes, the loud and obnoxious minhyuk; the sweet and childlike minhyuk. he has always been his favorite, albeit secretly (he can't afford to feed his ego any more than he already did! heh.). he had mentioned it during one of their radio show back then though, how the boy is the sunshine of his life; how he will do anything to keep the younger out of harm's way. he wasn't saying it for the sake of a show, he never will.

nudging minhyuk closer, hoseok then guided him to climb up his back before bracing him self and straightened up, closing the door using his leg and slowly made his way into their apartment with sleeping minhyuk clinging onto his back. 

poor boy, hoseok might have the worst immune within the group, but minhyuk is certainly one with the worst amount of stamina, and he worried to much. he literally run on adrenaline and passion and his drive to please. 

hoseok sighed quietly, noticing how the boy always looks exhausted and sleep deprived these days; silently wondering if his sleeping problem came back due to his worry over their world tour. 

'ugh. he should really stop being so insecure', hoseok thought.

"hyung..?" minhyuk called in a soft murmur, burying his face upon the crook of older's neck, pulling hoseok out of his reverie right in time for them to enter the lift.

"hm?" 

"thank you." 

his voice was small and the words were simple, but the sincerity it carried warms hoseok's heart just the same, and hoseok knew it wasn't just about the piggy back ride. he tightens his hold around the younger's legs as the lift goes up, fond smile stretched upon his lips.

"anything for you, sarangie." it went unheard by minhyuk, but that's okay too. he will make sure nothing bad will ever touch his precious dongsaeng.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, but i miss wonhyuk :"))
> 
> ps. my first ever published work too. sniffles because i'm suddenly emotional. ; - ;


End file.
